Drop It
by Little Miss Beanie
Summary: Just a story that come to me in a dream lol. Please tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

I am not Cassandra Clare. I do not own her story or any of her characters.

This scene is just a small Jocelyn and Valentine scene with Clary watching without their notice. This is my first one so go easy on the criticism.

* * *

Clary crept into the dark room, tears spilling down her face from her conversation with Jace. To her surprise, she found Jocelyn and Valentine three feet apart glaring at each other. The emotions there were so strong that they didn't notice Clary's presence.

They stood there silently in the dark lit by only one small window at the back. They were still staring. Valentine's eyes a hard onyx, Jocelyn, a vibrant green fire.

Then the scene changed dramatically. Jocelyn took a small step forward, still leaving a gap between her and Valentine. She draped one arm around his neck and the other was holding a knife.

They still had their eyes locked together but Clary noticed a change in them. Valentine didn't have a glint of rage anymore but more of a soft gray and Jocelyn had lost the flames in hers, it was replace by a subtle green.

Finally she spoke, "Valentine," her voice was like a croon when she said his name, "if I give you a dagger what would you do with it?"

It took Clary some time to understand what her mother was saying. When she did there was a one-sided battle in her head, S_he's going to _**give** _the knife to him! She's giving him a chance to _**kill** _her! _Another voice spoke from the back of her brain, _But will he?_

Clary saw the look in Valentine's eyes again and noticed something she hadn't before, an ancient longing that he was covering with other emotions. The same look Jace has when he looks at Clary.

It also took Valentine a minute to process Jocelyn's words. "Jocelyn," his voice also wrapped around her name, "I would drop it." He said the last words so fiercely that Clary nearly believed him.

Jocelyn put the dagger into one of his hands and curled his fingers around it. Valentine's hand shook.

Clary stood stock still sweating madly, preparing to pounce at any strange movements. What she saw next was completely unexpected.

Jocelyn swung her, now free arm, around his neck looking like she knows what she's doing. As soon as she did that, Valentine's hand stopped shaking and unfurled. The blade slid slowly from his hand and landed with a clatter on the floor. When the room was silent again, Valentine moved closer to Jocelyn and closed the gap.

There! It came to me in a dream once and I thought I should write it down.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the sequal to my story "Drop It" so if you havn't read it I suggest you should. :) Enjoy

* * *

Clary was in a state of horror, she didn't know if she wanted to scream or throw up. _This is just a dream, this is just a dream, this is just a dream. _But that made it more real than ever.

Jocelyn and Valentine were still wrapped in a tight embrace, Jocelyn then pulled apart, "I-I have to go. Sorry."

Clary slipped out and sprinted down the corridor before she could be seen, she saw her mother walking her way so she decided to pretend to be going to her chamber. "Oh hi Clary," She called out. "I was wondering where you were." Her face was flushed. "Oh I have just been talking to Jace," that made Clary remember what happened before she saw Valentine and Jocelyn. "What have you been doing?" She asked even though she knew _exactly_ what she had been doing.

"Oh, just trying to fit the overly large bed covers into the very small cupboard in my bedroom." She said calmly. She was a good liar Clary had to admit but she didn't like being lied to. "What were you talking about to Jace?"

Clary's lips tightened at the sound of his name, "Just the Clave and things." She lied so she guessed they were even.

"Ok sweetie, I have to go to another meeting but I am sure this one won't be long so about an hour. Don't go out when I'm not here ok?" She started walking off towards the exit

"I know mom, I promise you I won't." But Clary wasn't sure that she could keep that promise because she didn't want to be stuck in a house with Jace for an hour. "Bye." Clary called, Jocelyn turned and waved before disappearing behind the polished wooden door.

_Jace I still love you!_ The conversation was echoing inside his head,_ but I don't Clary. _He was punching himself for saying it because he knew it wasn't true he **did** love her. Sometimes he hates being closed up in his shell but he was Jace. Who never opened up, who never cried. The smart, witty and arrogant Jace. He just hated it. He had the image of Clary engraved his head when she turned and walked from the room, when he heard the stifled sob outside the door. She was driving him insane and when they had a chance to repair it, he basically threw his and her hearts out the window and stepped on them to put out the flames.

"Why?" was all he could say to himself before exhaustion took over him and retired into a deep slumber.


End file.
